dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake/Attack Set
This is an overview of Snake's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left punch Standing M- right knee attack Standing H- downward two fisted punch Crouching L- straight left punch Crouching M- knife slash Crouching H- full body sweep (knocks down) S launcher- high right kick Air L- straight left kick Air M- straight right kick Air H- drop kick Air S- downward right cresent kick TAC exchange up- a tweaked animation of his launcher TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC ecxhange down- same animation as air S F + M- Spinkick (does a jumping right spinning kick) F + H- Pistol Whip (takes out a pistol and attacks with the end of it; knocks down) Throws Forward ground- Snaps foe's neck and places them laying on the floor on their back Backward ground- Does a suplex Forward air- Puts foe in a chokehold before slashing their throat with a knife, causing them to fall to the ground Backward air- Mirrored animation of forward air Special Moves QCF + L- Pistol Shot (fires a shot from his pistol; in air, the shot travels downward at an angle) QCF + M- Shotgun (fires a wide bullet spread from his shotgun; in air, spread travels downward at an angle; staggers on counterhit) QCF + H- Tranquilizer (fires a tranquilzer dart from a special gun; slows foe's movement speed and minimizes their jump height for 300 frames on contact; in air, shot travels downward at an angle) QCB + atk- RC Missile (fires a nitika missile from a missile launcher; homes in on foe; stonger versions have missile out for longer) DP + atk- Grenade Toss (throws a grenade forward at an arc; button strength determines arc; detonate after 90 frames) D, D + S- C4 (plants a C4 on the ground; can stick to foes; perfom command again to detonate; explosion is OTG-capable) D, D + H- The Box (goes inside his signature box disguise; builds meter as long as button is held; box can take up to three hits before breaking, after which Snake acts surprised, leaving him vulnerable) Hyper Combos QCB + atk x2- Grenade Launcher (fires five grenades forward from his grenade launcher; knocks down) QCF + atk x2- Heavy Machine Guns (pulls out a large Gattling guns and fires a stream of bullets forward; knocks down) DP + atk x2- Explosive Assault* (somersaults forward; on contact with foe, he will slam them to the ground and place a C4 mine on them, followed by doing several backflips away from foe before detonating the mine; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra Snake has a unique crouch in which he is in a prone position. Because of this, many projectiles can harmlessly whiff over him. He is also able to crawl. However, he is unable to block while crouching and can be struck by almost any low attack. If a foe switches sides with him, he is forced to stand back up, which is similar to a character gettin up from a hard knockdown. Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay